


Captain Harkness, I Presume

by flootzavut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Humour, Julian is an idiot and I love him for it, M/M, Oblivious Julian Bashir, Season/Series 03, Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Veeeeery light power play moments, ahh yes I shall be eating him for breakfast, listen there's no way Jack wouldn't see Julian and go, neurodiverse Julian Bashir, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Julian really can't tell if Garak is flattered or scandalised. Maybe it's both."Jack Harkness turns up on DS9. It goes rather as you'd expect.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Jack Harkness
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Captain Harkness, I Presume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brevityis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/gifts), [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).



> Many thanks to Prairie for beta-ing this twice and so much love to Brev for listening to me yammer on about it for very nearly a year (you are the best).
> 
> (Also thank you to all the people along the way who expressed an interest in Julian/Jack for convincing me it wouldn't be a wasted effort!)
> 
> Minor but important spoilers for S3E1-2 The Search.  
> Major spoilers for E5E16 Doctor Bashir I Presume.  
> Set sometime in S3, after The Search and before Destiny.
> 
> It's decidedly Julian/Jack (I remain absolutely staggered that I'm originating this tag), but it's also very much _about_ Julian/Garak, because Jack HAS EYES.
> 
> Julian/Jack was a thing that occurred to me, and I was like "oh that'll be fun and probably won't take long to write, nice way to dip my toes into smut WRT DS9." Eleven months and 10K later, I am damning my muse for being a sneaky bitch.

* * *

_**Captain Harkness, I Presume** _

* * *

Everyone's talking about the new arrival on the station, so of course Garak is full of gossip.

"He's flirting with everyone, regardless of gender, species, or social status!" Garak exclaims over lunch. "He even flirted with _me_!"

Julian really can't tell if Garak is flattered or scandalised. Maybe it's both.

(For his part, Julian is shamefully jealous, though it's ridiculous to feel that way. He and Garak don't have - well, _that_ sort of a relationship. Garak flirts enough that sometimes even Julian notices, but nothing ever comes of it; it never escalates. Julian has quite given up trying to figure out whether or not he truly wants it to, since clearly it will never be more than an abstract question.)

Garak's still muttering to himself, and if it were someone less _complicated_ , Julian would make a joke of it. But it's Garak, and on his best days, Julian still sometimes feels he's friends with an unexploded mine.

Jack Harkness has been in and out of various parts of the station all morning, in ops, on the promenade, even in the infirmary several times. Julian's not at all sure what he's doing here, but he has higher clearance than Sisko, more wild stories than Dax, and has apparently managed to out-obnoxious Garak.

It's been an interesting morning.

He's also an absolutely outrageous tease in a way that leaves Julian pleasantly flustered, though it probably doesn't mean a great deal. After Garak's terribly confusing flirtatiousness, Jack's honest, shameless seductiveness is almost... _comforting_ ; it isn't the slightest bit serious, but at least Julian recognises the smirks and knows what they mean. He's also handsome enough to make Julian blush just as hard as Nurse Jabara did. However flustered Julian is, he's also terribly flattered, basking in the attention like a lizard in a patch of sunlight.

"It's... lewd," Garak finishes, at the end of a diatribe Julian mostly managed to tune out, "to carry on like that, to flirt so brazenly with strangers."

 _All right; scandalised it is_. Julian diplomatically chooses not to remind Garak of their first meeting, which (in retrospect) even he realises was laden with innuendo. "He's a friendly man."

"Rather too friendly. The things he said-!"

"He's just... like that. He flirts with everyone, it doesn't mean anything. He flirted with everybody in ops, even Captain Sisko."

(Julian rather longs to know what Jack said that got such a reaction. If there's something one can say to a paranoid Cardassian that can't be mistaken for anything other than a proposition, Julian would like to have it in his repertoire, on the slender chance that one day he's brave or foolish enough to try and make Garak take him seriously.)

Garak isn't mollified; if anything, he looks rather cross, which is absurd. Garak of all people should know not to take this so much to heart. "Did he flirt with you, Doctor?"

Julian blushes uncomfortably.

Garak raises his eye ridges; Julian can't be sure whether it's disapproval, amusement, or jealousy. (Okay, so it's probably not jealousy.)

"He's just _like_ that," Julian says again. He shouldn't have to defend Jack, or himself - _it isn't as if_ you _ever staked a claim, Garak_ \- but he can't seem to help it. "He wasn't actually trying to _seduce_ me."

Garak looks unconvinced. Their meal ends in awkward silence, and Julian feels he owes Garak an apology, though for the life of him he couldn't explain why. If he were a little more brazen (or Garak were a good deal less _Cardassian_ ), he would point out that if Garak wants the right to be catty about Julian talking to another man, then maybe he should make a move himself. But he isn't that brazen, and even if Garak didn't laugh in his face for assuming that this all stemmed from jealousy, he would be utterly appalled by Julian's lack of subtlety.

Before Garak goes back to work, Julian tells him the senior staff are meeting at Quark's later, and manages to drop a fairly solid hint that he would very much like Garak to be there; Garak doesn't dismiss it out of hand, and it's more than Julian hoped for. Maybe he'll go to Garak's shop after his shift ends and frogmarch Garak to the bar, tell him he's going to have fun whether he likes it or not.

For now, though, Julian finishes his tea and heads to the infirmary.

* * *

Jack has the gift of making almost everyone feel special and included and wanted; the atmosphere around their little table in Quark's is such that Quark himself gets pulled away from profit machinations to spend time with the Starfleet contingent instead. He hasn't even complained about how dabo girls keep coming over to join them on the thinnest of pretexts; Julian's never seen him so unconcerned with his latinum.

Not that Julian blames Quark, or the girls for that matter. The mood is (almost) universally contagious. Julian would likely see it spreading beyond their group if he felt inclined to eavesdrop, but he's enjoying it too much to drag himself away.

If flirting is a superpower, Jack has it.

It's not that he's indiscriminate; he just finds everyone he meets interesting and potentially attractive. It could be annoying - it isn't as if it's especially flattering when he flirts with everybody - but the warmth of it is so sincere, his delight in all of them so genuine, that somehow it's almost... _sweet_. Julian can't help liking him for it, and it makes for a (mostly) very pleasant evening.

Not everyone is so enamoured.

Garak has remained exceedingly disapproving, borderline angry, as if Jack offends him in some deep, specific way. Julian vainly hopes he's finally inspired a little jealousy, if only of his attention, but frankly doesn't believe it for a second. He does his best to draw Garak into the conversation (and since when did Garak need to be _drawn_ in order to share his opinions on trivial matters and turn everything into an argument just for the fun of it?), but it's a futile effort that only earns him more glares he doesn't remotely understand.

He's even wearing one of the shirts Garak made him, on the off-chance it would prompt a smile, but Garak merely hmphed and adjusted the neckline before settling back into his seat and his surly mood. Quite why he feels the need to fuss over an item of clothing he made himself, who knows? He complains endlessly about the 'shockingly unflattering' Starfleet uniforms, and the second Julian wears something different - something Garak designed, no less - Garak instantly turns into his old maiden aunt. It's mystifying.

It's a guilty relief when Garak takes his leave after less than an hour. Julian gets enough grief already for their friendship; he doesn't need Garak making it worse.

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asks before Garak disappears. It comes out a little more pleading than he intends, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing, with Garak so out of sorts. There's a pause, a definite hesitation. "Please?" This time the plea is entirely intentional.

It's unusual for them to have lunch together two days in a row, he half-expected Garak to rearrange it even before Jack arrived, but now it seems terribly important that Garak should know Julian _wants_ to see him.

Ever since the simulation, Julian's been all too aware of how suddenly he could lose someone he cares about, without even getting a chance to make sure they realise how he feels. ( _Doctor_ , _I'm afraid I won't be able to have lunch with you today_.) And it's been a strange day. This particular outing was clearly a poor idea and he's rather frustrated, but he doesn't want them to part on bad terms.

After a moment, Garak lets out a heavy sigh; there's the smallest suspicion of a smirk on his face. "Very well, Doctor," he says, as if he's granting a very personal favour that will inconvenience him terribly. "How can I possibly refuse?"

On a less fraught occasion, it would be entertaining to needle him for implying their lunches are some sort of chore, but after today's sour mood, Julian will take the victory. He grins. "Good."

Another smile - brief, but real - then Garak lays his hands on Julian's shoulders for a second, bows slightly to the table at large, and goes on his way. Julian takes a large gulp of his synthale and resists the temptation to turn and watch; it isn't the first time Garak's been in a strange frame of mind for reasons Julian can't fathom, and it certainly won't be the last. Indulging in wistful paranoia about it won't help anyone.

The spirits at their table lighten even more without Garak glowering by Julian's side. Julian would've preferred to improve the mood by cheering Garak up, but given that didn't seem to be an option, he does his best not to feel too bad about enjoying the result.

After a lot of laughter and banter and several rounds of drinks, people start to drift away, citing early shifts and children and the various other reminders they aren't actually kids anymore. Julian's tempted to stay where he is, especially since he doesn't have an early morning tomorrow, but hanging around at Quark's till there's no one left to talk to is a bit too lonely a thought. Better to leave before the situation gets desperate. He goes up to the bar with Dax to settle up, blushes when she pecks him on the cheek in farewell, then reluctantly heads out towards the Promenade.

He's engrossed in thoughts of tomorrow's lunch with Garak, of that unexpected moment of sweetness from Jadzia, and when someone catches him by the wrist, he's far too startled to resist.

"Julian?" Jack draws him into a shadowy corner that's seen its fair share of trysts.

Julian swallows hard. It's the first time they've been alone together, never mind in such close proximity. The attraction he's been trying to ignore all day suddenly comes into sharp, undeniable focus; he stares at Jack like a stunned rabbit.

Jack grins, showing off his dimples. "You okay?"

Julian nods.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about, if that's all right." Jack still has hold of Julian's wrist, running his thumb lightly over the pulse point; it doesn't help at all with Julian's racing heart to know Jack can probably feel how anxious and excited this is making him.

"Okay," he manages.

"Are you... seeing anyone?" Jack asks. His voice is low and confiding, and the question is almost... almost _coy_ , something Julian hasn't seen from him till now.

Julian blinks, and shakes his head. "No?" he says, as if it's a question. He can't help it; he's confused. "Why?"

" _Why_?" Jack's eyebrows shoot up, and he chuckles. "And I thought I was being so obvious." He tips his head to one side and studies Julian for a moment. "All right, I guess if you really don't know what I'm getting at, it's worth asking outright." The coyness has gone, replaced by a forthright look that's rather a relief. "Here's the thing," he says, "I've been hitting on you all day. I'm starting to see why I didn't get a response, but I still don't know if it's purely that you didn't notice, or if you also aren't actually attracted to me. I'd hate to miss my chance because I made a bad assumption. So, in the interests of giving it one last shot, Doctor Bashir..." Jack's voice is suddenly even lower, and his smile is warm and inviting. "Tell me, can I kiss you or not?"

Julian's brain has stuttered to a halt, and his jaw has dropped open. Flirting is one thing, but Jack was hitting on him? All day? Not on Dax, or Kira? "Kiss me?" he manages at last.

"Mmhm."

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Even Julian realises, as he says it, what a stupid question that is, and the heat rises uncontrollably in his cheeks.

Jack looks at him for one long moment, with what seems to be genuine surprise, then laughs and shakes his head. "Wow. It's worse than I thought. Now I know how your friend Garak feels."

"Garak?"

"I'd like to kiss you, dear doctor, because you're a very attractive man, and I'm hoping for an invitation back to your quarters to get to know you much, _much_ better."

Julian isn't used to being called 'dear' by anyone except Garak, and not at all used to it in the context of being propositioned so baldly that even he can't misinterpret what's happening. "Oh."

Jack circles his thumb in Julian's palm, stealing all Julian's words in the process. "Let's keep it simple for now. Can I kiss you?" he prompts gently.

He's very close. His eyes are blue, like Garak's, and his mouth is full and soft-looking, curving into another smile as Julian watches. Julian finds he's nodding before he can stop himself.

"Good."

Julian has no idea what to expect, this whole encounter caught him completely off-guard, but insofar as he has _any_ expectations, what happens is what he expected least; Jack gently cradles his cheeks, tips his head up, and kisses him softly, not brash and cocky like he's been all day, but tender and kind. _Oh_.

Instinctively, Julian grasps the lapels of Jack's coat, pulls him closer, and he's the one who escalates, who parts his lips and makes an involuntary noise as he deepens the kiss, who seeks out Jack's tongue with his own. Jack smiles against his mouth, slips a hand into his hair and responds in kind, kissing him into a needy mess till he can barely even stand, let alone think.

When they surface, Julian's breathing hard and it takes him several seconds to open his eyes.

"Okay," Jack whispers, still so close, "we've established I can kiss you."

"Mmhm."

"Tell me if I'm pushing my luck, but I have to ask: Can I come to your quarters?"

"Yes," Julian breathes without giving himself the chance to second guess it. "Please."

It becomes a bit of a blur then; Jack grabs his hand to lead him through the station (and evidently knows exactly where his quarters are), and Julian's afraid of who will see and simultaneously can't bring himself to look away in order to check if anyone's watching. When they reach his door, he opens it automatically, and isn't at all surprised to find himself pressed up against it the second they're inside, Jack's body hot and firm all the way down, Jack tasting and exploring his mouth like a connoisseur appreciating fine food, with pleased noises to match.

(That makes Julian think of Garak, which is extremely distracting but does absolutely nothing to dampen the mood.)

Jack shrugs out of the coat he's been sweeping around the station in; Julian can't resist the chance to grab those broad shoulders, enjoying how sturdy Jack is under his fingers. He's not stocky like Garak, but he's strong and well-built, and why _can't Julian stop thinking about that damn Cardassian?_ He has a problem.

He tries to lose himself in Jack's mouth, which should be easy because Jack's an exceptional kisser, but now he's started to make comparisons between them, he can't stop. There are downsides to a mind continually whirring with activity, processing so much information at the same time as he's working his hands inside Jack's clothes, and one of them is that he can't get Garak out of his head just by being extremely well kissed. He drags Jack's thigh between his, and oh, that's it, that's better, if this goes on long enough then maybe he won't be able to think about anything anymore.

"Oh, I could fuck your brains out," Jack murmurs between kisses, "spread you out and take you apart."

All Julian manages is a whimper.

Jack takes his face in both hands again, kisses him till he's seeing stars, then draws back just enough to study him. "God help me, but I wanna be inside you and feel you come to pieces. What do you say?"

"I-" Julian's face is hot again. He must be quite startlingly red. "I, uh, don't usually - with men, I mean, I haven't..."

"I promise I'll be gentle," Jack says in a voice like velvet that sends a shiver of want down Julian's spine. He leans in for another kiss, and Julian is in deep trouble here; if Jack keeps kissing him like this, there might not be anything he'll refuse.

"So, out of curiosity," Jack says when they come up for air, "does that make me the first guy to kiss you?"

"No!" Julian says, vaguely insulted, then collects himself. _Don't be an idiot_. "I mean, no, you aren't. It's not that I've never- but I haven't ever, um..." This is not a thing he knows how to admit without being exceptionally crass.

"Oh, so you've been there, but not... _there_?" Somehow, Jack manages to make it sound utterly filthy despite not being remotely explicit.

Julian nods, both relieved Jack seems to understand and fearful of having confessed his inexperience. Is it a dealbreaker? Now that things might go wrong, he's suddenly aware of how much he wants this, how much he's aching for Jack to hold him and touch him and make him feel good.

Jack smiles slowly. "We'll take it one step at a time. There's no obligation," he murmurs, "and even if you say yes, you can always change your mind if you don't enjoy it, or if you just want to stop."

"O-okay."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I don't wanna do anything unless I'm absolutely sure you're on board." His grin turns mischievous. Oh, those damnable dimples; they're a lethal weapon. "Don't worry, gorgeous," he adds, "I'd still be here even if you'd said no way, no how." No one ever looked at Julian with quite such unabashed heat before. "Hell, I could spend a week just kissing you."

Julian gulps.

Jack leans in to breathe right in his ear; "And if you decide to let me screw you into the mattress, I promise it'll be better than you can possibly imagine."

It should be annoying how suave he is, how confident all the time in a way Julian never seems able to catch except in his holosuite fantasies. (Sometimes not even then.) Instead, it's ridiculously charming and unbelievably hot, and utterly, utterly unfair. Julian is done for.

Jack nibbles on his ear, and he gasps, then Jack slips a hand under the back of his shirt, stroking up and down his spine. "Did you realise," Jack murmurs, "do you have any clue how much time I spent _watching_ you today?"

Julian forces himself to keep taking deep breaths, forces himself to stay (relatively) calm. "No," he whispers.

"It was a lot. I thought I was being obvious, but I guess you get pretty caught up in your work."

"Yes... yes, I do." He doesn't like to admit that he might well have missed the attention even if this had been his day off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, shush. It wasn't a complaint." Jack kisses his way along Julian's cheekbone, then studies him intently.

They're so close, Jack's breath is warm on his lips, and then Jack brushes his nose lightly against Julian's, and fuck, _fuck_. Julian didn't know it was possible to be so keyed up even his nose has become an erogenous zone.

"It's sexy," Jack murmurs at last.

"It's- what?"

He chuckles. "Someone who's that focused, that intense. Intelligence and passion, that's... that can really make someone wonder what it would be like to be whatever or whoever's caught your eye."

Being the focus of _Jack's_ attention is pretty bloody intense. Julian swallows. "Oh."

Jack grins wickedly. "You got a bed around here so I can make good on all the flirting you missed?"

"Oh thank God, I thought you'd never ask." It tumbles out without intention, too honest, much too gauche.

Fortunately, Jack just laughs again and allows himself to be led to Julian's bedroom, then drags Julian down with him onto the bed and into another heated kiss, hands busy on Julian's shirt. He's obviously familiar with the tricky Cardassian fastenings, slipping Julian out of it more quickly than he could himself. Julian attempts to return the favour, but he's too flustered and turned on to be efficient. By the time he's half-naked, Jack's still in shirtsleeves, albeit with his collar and several more buttons undone and his neck calling out to be nibbled.

Jack moans when Julian kisses his throat, but he curls his fingers into Julian's hair and pulls him back, then stares at him, eyes dark.

"What?" It comes out squeakier than Julian intends; he's still unaccountably nervous.

"You're beautiful," Jack murmurs, "do you know that?"

Julian stares. How on earth does one respond to that? He's seduced enough women (and the occasional man) in his time to be aware he's generally considered attractive, but beautiful? Jack can't seem to stop looking at him, drinking him in like a work of art. It's a little overwhelming.

There's something so warm and honest in Jack's face, as if he's not just complimenting Julian on his looks, as if his approval is for everything Julian is. As if he knows all Julian's secrets and doesn't care. It's an absurd idea, surely; there have been some wild claims thrown about since Jack's arrival, but really he's just an ordinary guy, so it would make sense to take what he says at face value. Still, there's something about his acceptance that's incredibly soothing.

He runs a hand over Julian's belly, watching his reactions and smiling every time he whimpers or shakes. "Garak will be jealous."

That makes Julian's heart thud in his chest. _Fuck_. His embarrassing crush shouldn't even cross his mind with this gorgeous fellow in his bed, looking at him like a starving man looks at a five course meal. His aptitude for self-deception is buckling under the strain.

"Garak's... just a friend," he tries, as Jack kisses the line of his jaw, "well not exactly a friend, more - well..."

"You keep telling yourself that." Jack nips at his ear.

"It's true!"

"Sure, of course," Jack says, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Julian needs to get the upper hand, or at least to regain a little dignity. On a whim, he pushes Jack onto his back and straddles him, settling himself down against Jack's crotch like he does this all the time. Jack's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open; Julian takes a second to appreciate the sheer novelty of leaving Jack Harkness speechless, however briefly. (Okay, maybe also because it's been a while since he was with a man; even through their pants, it's sort of a shock to suddenly have Jack's cock pressed firmly into his.)

"Damn," Jack breathes.

Julian grins. Oh, it probably won't last, but it's fun to be on top. He leans down to kiss Jack again, to open a few more buttons, pulling Jack's shirt loose so he can get his hands on Jack's skin. It's reassuring how Jack sighs into his mouth and clutches at him, how hard he obviously is, how _undone_ he seems.

He's solid but plush, with a cosy softness layered over the muscle, a comfortable curve to his belly, that just makes him that much more touchable. (It's probably for the best if Julian doesn't think too hard about when exactly he developed a taste for older, softer men.) Jack pulls him even closer, and Julian goes willingly. He really doesn't have the upper hand, and he really doesn't care.

He's keen for this to progress, but there's something delicious in being so thoroughly kissed, and it's only after quite some time that he draws back to catch his breath and study Jack's face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Jack drawls with a grin. "Having fun?"

"Very much so."

A broader grin, then Jack slips his hands into the back of Julian's pants and squeezes slowly and thoroughly, eyes on Julian's face. "This okay?"

Julian nods emphatically.

"Good. Garak doesn't know what he's missing."

Julian blushes so hard it probably reaches his nipples. He doesn't have any other response.

"You know," Jack continues, "I've slept with quite a few Cardasssians in my time. Very different physiology, but very enjoyable if you know your way around. This all right?" he adds as he tugs at Julian's fly.

"Yes," Julian manages, "oh God, please."

Jack chuckles, easing Julian's pants over his bottom then gently tipping him off onto the bed to slide them down his thighs. "Believe me, it's my pleasure. As it would be to give you some tips about Cardassians. You know." He winks. "Just in case."

If Jack weren't pulling his trousers down, Julian might manage another protest, but impending nudity is playing merry havoc with his ability to defend himself.

Apparently, it's also eroding his self-control, because when Jack doesn't go quite fast enough, Julian kicks them off, then gives up on any degree of subtlety, sliding his underwear down and off too.

Jack looks both surprised and gratified, his gaze settling appreciatively on Julian's cock for a moment. "I guess you aren't feeling so patient."

"No," Julian agrees.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jack adds. "Gorgeous. Just gorgeous. I could look at you for hours." He trails a hand down Julian's sternum, circles a nipple with one finger (Julian gasps), traces lines of muscle and bone, then finally (finally!) takes hold of Julian's erection. "Beautiful," he says again, giving Julian a few slow strokes. "I'm gonna really enjoy making you come apart."

Julian's eyes flutter closed despite his best efforts, and he hopes it's okay that he can't seem to resist. It's been too long. There's something about a man's hands. Jack knows how to touch him without needing to be told, and if his skin were a little cooler, Julian could almost imagine- no, he's not going there, that way lies madness.

 _Get him naked_. Surely a naked man in his bed will distract him from thinking about Garak? It has to be worth a try.

"Got so many plans for you," Jack whispers as Julian works more buttons open. He trails his fingertips over Julian's skin, keeping it just on the enjoyable side of ticklish; Julian squirms pleasantly, trying to concentrate.

"Not _helping_ ," he says, but he can't keep the smile out of his voice. Jack chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

When he finally flings Jack's shirt to the floor (Garak would be appalled at such cavalier treatment), Jack pushes him down into the mattress and rolls on top of him, still smiling against his lips. The weight pinning Julian down is both unnerving and makes some part of his soul sit up and beg. He moans and groans and outright whines into Jack's mouth, and for his trouble he gets soundly kissed and his hands pinned either side of his head; the latter makes him grind uncontrollably into Jack's crotch like a needy, desperate teenager.

Eventually Jack pulls away just enough to look him in the eye. "Like being bossed around, huh?"

"I go both ways," Julian says, the obvious and terrible joke rolling off his tongue before he can stop it.

Jack throws his head back in laughter. "Oh, I'm gonna hold you to _that_."

Julian's blushing again, but it doesn't seem to bother Jack at all. He tugs Julian's hands up above his head and holds them there, clasping both wrists in one hand and cupping Julian's jaw in the other, grinning widely. The heat in his gaze has risen even more.

"Beats me how Garak resists you," he says.

Julian has to close his eyes. "I'm... rather an acquired taste," he whispers.

"Bullshit. Smart, funny, fucking gorgeous?"

"Awkward, no grasp of social niceties, can talk about parasitic diseases in Andorian shens for three hours without realising my interlocutor has fallen asleep..."

Jack chuckles. "See, you just need to find people who appreciate all that." He noses at Julian's cheek, nibbles his jaw. "I bet there's no shortage, if you quit going around assuming no one's seriously interested in you."

"I- I don't," Julian protests, "I can assure you, I-"

"You're brilliant, lonely, and hiding everything you think isn't acceptable to the people you care about. That's no way to live. What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

Julian swallows hard. He can't argue; Jack might not quite have him figured out - people don't tend to assume a Starfleet doctor is the oh-so- _lucky_ recipient of extensive genetic resequencing - but it's a little too close to the truth for comfort and makes him feel more exposed than his lack of clothing.

"Hey, honey," Jack says softly. "Look at me."

Julian does, tentatively. Jack's expression is warm. He lets go of Julian's wrists, tugs till they're on their sides facing each other, then tenderly caresses his cheek. "You really have no idea, do you? Let me show you."

"Show me what?"

Jack leans in for a soft, sweet kiss. "Everything."

He doesn't explain further, just keeps kissing Julian and touching him, and it's warm and undemanding even as Julian braves the fastenings on Jack's pants. It's not long until they're both naked, and it's hugely gratifying when Jack grasps at Julian, pulling him close again and kissing him like their lives depend on it.

It's... oh, it's really good. Julian's used to more softness, more give, and he's not at all used to someone else's erection hard against his own, it's been such a long time, but it's good, very good. Jack gathers their cocks in one big hand, not stroking or even squeezing, just lightly pressing them together, and Julian's eyes slip closed involuntarily as a whine tumbles out of his mouth.

Jack laughs softly. "Just look at you," he whispers. He moves his hand a little, enough to make Julian bite his lip and buck into Jack's grip. "If it wasn't so obvious you're badly needed here, I'd steal you away." He circles his thumb on the head of Julian's cock at the same time as nipping his lower lip. "Your Garak seriously does _not_ know what he's missing."

Julian has no response, but he can't speak anyway so it doesn't matter. Jack kisses him and touches him, just enough so he's floating, adrift in a sea of endorphins with Jack as his anchor. Jack's fingers get wet with their precum; there's something intimate and visceral about knowing it's from them both, the evidence of their arousal mixing together and smeared over their skin, filthy and delicious.

Eventually, right when Julian's not sure he can take a second more, Jack lets go, and he whines in protest, eyes springing open. It was too much, but it was so good. Jack puts his thumb to his mouth and runs his tongue over it, unbearably slowly, gaze searing hot. Julian gulps. What do they taste like together? With a boldness that surprises him, never mind Jack, he leans in to find out, tongue slipping against Jack's, holding eye contact, then seamlessly falling into a deep, demanding kiss.

Jack's smile when they surface is less brilliant than it was before; no less attractive, but now dark, even predatory, the way Garak looks at Julian sometimes, so Julian isn't sure whether he's a potential partner or prey. It probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.

"Roll onto your front," Jack says, in a voice that's meant to be obeyed without question.

Julian's... dismayed, or at least, that's what he thinks the feeling is, though he's not sure why. Maybe because he wants to see Jack's face, wants to know Jack's seeing his, wants this to be - or at least to feel - less like a fuck and more like... well, just more... God, he just wants to be _seen_. Jack's seen him more clearly in the last few hours than most people do who've known him for years. It's terrifying and exhilarating; he doesn't want lose it.

His misgivings don't stop him from flipping over, though, because he still wants this, whatever it turns out to be.

He's not expecting a soft kiss pressed to his hairline, then more kisses, slow and tender and open mouthed down his neck and back. He shivers deliciously. As Jack goes lower, the kisses get hotter, warm and wet against his spine. He shivers again; Jack laughs softly and doesn't stop. Maybe Jack sees him even better than he realised; maybe he can trust Jack to give him what he needs.

By the time Jack reaches his tailbone then detours to suck gently at the curve of his buttock, Julian is achingly aroused and obscenely relaxed.

"You have a beautiful ass," Jack murmurs, kneading his thighs and nuzzling his bottom, "I could just-" He sucks harder and uses his teeth, and Julian outright _whimpers_. He's so well and truly screwed. (He hopes.)

After leaving what Julian imagines will be a rather impressive lovebite on his backside, Jack kisses the other cheek, gives him a hearty smack (Julian doesn't quite manage to stifle his reaction to that, and Jack chuckles deeply), then crawls back up the bed to flop down beside him.

If Julian had the slightest sense, he'd keep his face buried in the pillow where he can't say anything too idiotic and how red he's gone won't be so obvious, but he doesn't, so instead he turns to look at Jack. The man is too pretty; _I knew you'd be trouble_.

"You know who else bites in bed?" Jack asks. Julian shakes his head, and Jack seems thoroughly delighted by his ignorance. "Cardassians," he says, grin wide and triumphant. "Give Garak half a chance and he'd just..." He bites his own lip suggestively. "In my experience, they know exactly where and how hard to bite to feel- mmmm- so good." He lets out a downright obscene noise, eyes closing, and lolls his head back for a second; he's being deliberately provocative, but it still sends Julian's heart galloping. Then he's leaning into Julian's space again. "You really are gorgeous, you know that?" He strokes a hand through Julian's hair and down to his cheek, then kisses him again, small, soft kisses, almost chastely careful, watching his reactions the whole time. "So pretty and so sweet. What a heartbreaker."

Julian flushes, both embarrassed and a little delighted. It's been a while since someone he was in bed with made him feel so- oh, _special_. He's self-conscious about wanting it, he couldn't possibly _ask_ , but Jack does it so naturally, an extension of how he flirts. It's not calculating, not done for effect or even on purpose, he just genuinely thinks Julian's special, and the fact he probably thinks everyone else on the station is special too can't sully that when it's Julian he wanted, when he's here in Julian's bed.

Jack presses another kiss to his mouth, then (unexpectedly) one to the tip of his nose (which is both odd and oddly winsome). "Okay, don't go anywhere," he says with a smile, before rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

All Julian can do is gape at him; as if there's any chance he's gonna move even a centimetre, as if he's even _capable_ of movement right now. Jack's smile grows into a cheeky grin when he glances back over his shoulder. "You seem kinda wrecked already," he says, terribly pleased with himself. "Looks really good on you."

Julian hides his involuntary smile in his hand. Something about Jack or about this situation (maybe both) is entirely disarming him, and he never wants it to end.

Jack crosses to the replicator, speaking too quietly for Julian to hear. He tosses a small pile of items onto the nightstand, then he's back, kissing Julian so thoroughly, it's hard to think about anything else.

When they surface, Jack grins and picks up lube and a glove from his pile of accoutrements. Julian gulps. Jack's smile goes soft.

"You can still say no, remember?" he says reassuringly. "Even if you say yes, I'm gonna take it slow, and you can stop me anytime. I just want a chance to watch you come to pieces on my fingers. After that-" he shrugs "-we'll see what happens."

Julian opens his mouth to say - something - he doesn't know what, but what spills out is a high, quavering noise he'd rather no one (including himself) had ever heard.

Jack laughs. "I guess you're willing to try, then."

Julian swallows once more, then nods. He's never been one to baulk at a challenge, after all.

Another kiss, soft and deep. Jack cradles Julian's jaw in one hand and lets the other roam almost aimlessly, down Julian's back, tracing his ribcage, wound into his hair one minute and caressing his bottom the next. Julian's so busy following Jack's touch, so turned on by the gentle exploration, he almost forgets what the aim of it is. By the time Jack slides a finger down the crease of his backside, he's not even scared anymore. Jack circles his rim, and it tingles, and he whimpers.

Jack laughs. "That's good. You're so good." There's the click of a bottle lid, then something cool trickling between Julian's buttocks

He shuts his eyes tight; he needs to concentrate, he doesn't want to miss any of this. When Jack presses harder and the tip of his finger slips inside, Julian lets out a choked gasp.

"You all right?"

Julian nods. It's strange, no question, but strange in a way he thinks he's okay with. He's tried it himself on occasion, and it's... not like this. He'd almost forgotten the feeling of penetration anyway, but someone else doing it is so entirely different (and so much better) that it's absolutely unfamiliar. Maybe he shouldn't have given up so easily. "Oh, fuck," he manages, as Jack's knuckle stretches him a little more. It's so- he wants it to stop and at the same time he pushes down on Jack's finger because he wants _more_. Jack obliges, fucking him slowly but firmly. "More. _More_."

"That's it." Jack chuckles. "If Garak could see you now..."

Julian whines. Jack has no right to _say_ that, especially not when he's pressing deeper inside Julian and making him feel so good. The idea of Garak watching should be appalling, but Julian's too sex-drunk to lie even inside his head. He can see Garak so clearly in his mind's eye, blue eyes wide, fascinated and jealous (he would be jealous, wouldn't he?) to see Julian writhing as another man touches him.

"Don't stop," he grits out.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Julian shakes his head. "Keep... talking..."

A laugh. "Oh, like that is it? I bet you want Garak to be jealous, don't you?"

Against his will, Julian nods, still embarrassed but too turned on to exercise much in the way of self-control.

"I wonder if he saw how I was looking at you tonight. He seems like a smart guy, he must've noticed I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

Julian forces an eye open to glare. "Are you saying _I'm_ not smart?" he manages; it's a fairly complex sentence to get his mouth around with Jack fingerfucking him.

Jack laughs affectionately. "You're incredibly smart for an absolutely clueless idiot, sure."

"Hey!"

"Thank God you're pretty."

"Thank you?"

"We seriously need to work on your self-image, Julian Bashir." Jack gives him a fond, exasperated look, one he recognises mostly because practically everyone looks at him that way. "I may need to enlist Dax."

That idea is simultaneously enticing and absolutely terrifying. "I don't-"

"Garak, on the other hand, is smart enough to guess what I had in mind," Jack says, ignoring Julian's protests. "I bet he's at home right now thinking about you and me and stroking his prUt. Wishing he was right over there watching me open you up, or that he'd gotten the chance to do it himself."

Further objections die on Julian's lips as Jack slips in a second finger. Somehow it's easier now, or maybe it's a measure of how much Julian wants it. Jack slowly twists and scissors his fingers, and Julian wails.

"Beautiful," Jack whispers. "I bet Garak spends hours imagining how you look when you're this desperate. I know it's how I'd be spending my evening if you'd turned me down."

Julian manages a shaky laugh. "Give over. You've been flirting with half the station, you - oh, _fuck_ \- you would've found someone to keep you warm."

"Maybe. But it was you I wanted." Jack nips at Julian's ear. "Maybe I would've seduced Garak instead. Ended up knuckle deep in his ajan talking about his dear doctor."

Julian barely knows enough Cardassian anatomy to picture what Jack means, but the notion of Garak being seduced is both hard to imagine and intensely intriguing. "Yeah?" he asks, hoping Jack will take the hint and elaborate; he doesn't have enough breath for all the questions teeming through his brain.

"Mmhm." Jack traces the whorl of Julian's ear with his tongue. "For future reference," his says in response to the incoherent noise Julian makes, "licking and nibbling a Cardassian's ear ridges is a good way to get yourself pressed up against the nearest bulkhead and touched all over. In case that's of interest."

 _Oh fuck, yes_.

By the time Jack has three fingers inside him, Julian's muscles have given up and his bones have turned to jelly. He knew intellectually that the anus has myriad nerve endings, that the prostate is a sensitive gland and many men find its stimulation pleasurable, but dry fact has given way to vivid, Technicolor experience, and he may never be the same again.

Jack has very quickly learned the angles and pressure that set Julian on fire, and is evidently enjoying the results. "Tell you what," he murmurs in Julian's ear, "if you'll let me, later I'll do this again but with your cock in my mouth."

Julian groans. _Fuck. Yes, please_. Thank everything for his short refractory period.

"Was that a good sound or a bad one?"

"You need to _ask_?" he demands.

"I don't like to assume." Jack sounds deeply amused.

"I have one condition."

"Name it."

Julian knows himself; it's easier to ask now, while he's too turned on to be anything but wanton. "As long as I get to- to suck your dick, too." He flushes hot, but he got it out, and that's the main thing.

There's a beat of complete silence. Jack's fingers stop dead inside him, and Julian protests loudly and gives him another one-eyed glare.

" _Fuck_ ," Jack manages, voice husky. "You really are full of of surprises." He smiles slowly. "Gotta be honest with you, Julian, I gave some serious thought the last few hours to how you'd look with your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock."

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah_. Didn't think it would happen, but I'd love to be proven wrong."

They grin at each other until Jack starts to move his fingers again, at which point Julian can no longer do anything except lie here and let Jack turn his brain into so much I'danian spiced pudding.

"You okay?" Jack asks after Julian lets out a particularly needy sound.

Julian can't find his voice, but he nods emphatically.

"You should be able to take my cock now, if you're still up for that?"

" _Yes_." It comes out more hiss than word.

Jack chuckles. "Good. God, you've no idea." He sounds relieved. He scissors his fingers one last time, laughing at the squeak of desperation Julian can't hold back.

When he withdraws, Julian feels hollow - _bereft_. "Jack, please," he whispers.

"Patience, beautiful. Turn over."

Julian's ready to explode with need, if Jack told him to stand on his head he'd do his best to comply. He can't begin to keep track of what Jack's up to, and he's most definitely not expecting the sloppy kiss on his cock when he's just barely gotten himself settled down again. He'd protest at being teased, but then Jack's on top of him, and oh fuck, there's Jack's cock against his thigh, Jack's pulling them to the right angle, and before Julian can even think, Jack's _there_ , sliding into him, and it's tight and overwhelming and so _good_.

"Oh shit. Jack?"

"I'm here. You okay?"

Julian moans, grabbing Jack's backside. "More. Please." It's so... damn, he really had no idea. It's not that Jack's cock is thicker than his fingers, or even that it's so hard and so hot, it's because it's his _cock_ , and he's pressing it further into Julian's _arse_ , and it has no right to feel _so fucking_ _good_.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Jack asks.

Julian giggles, slightly manic. "Not... not the kind of thing I'd forget," he manages. "Please!"

Jack laughs. "You're taking it so good. Ahhh, you feel - oh God..." He pushes slowly but insistently; Julian arches up, egging him on, begging for more, faster, _harder_. "Patience. I don't wanna hurt you." Jack strokes Julian's thighs and coaxes Julian's legs around his waist. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, don't worry, honey." He's practically crooning. "Gonna make you feel so good, I promise, I'll look after you."

It's incredibly satisfying to be so... _full._ When Jack's seated all the way inside him, for a moment they're both completely still, and Julian wants movement and stimulation and to be fucked within an inch of his life, but just lying here, pinned down, stretched around Jack's cock, is fantastic. "Fuck," he whispers.

"Oh, I plan to," Jack says with a filthy laugh. "Give yourself a moment to get acclimated."

Julian gives Jack a glare for the terrible pun (he doesn't look the least bit sorry), then lets his eyes close again and wiggles about a bit. Fingers really aren't the same - well, his own never were, but even three of Jack's thick, skilful fingers can't compare to the overwhelming fullness of his cock, the heat and intimacy. Penetrating someone else is not the same, nor is having a cock in his mouth, _nothing_ has prepared him for this. It's utterly astonishing.

Then, slowly and carefully at first, Jack starts to move, and Julian can't even think beyond _yes, yes, yes_ , and the delicious noises Jack's making in his ear. He wraps his arms around Jack, links his ankles behind Jack's back, and allows himself to sink into it till nothing else exists outside this moment, outside the rhythm of Jack's cock thrusting into him over and over and over again.

He's so lost in it that when Jack reaches down between them to trail two fingers over his erection, he whines and shudders in surprise.

"Can I?" Jack whispers, as he wraps his hand lightly around it.

"Yes, yes please, _fuck_ ," Julian manages, then as Jack tightens his grip, he loses control completely, hips pumping, coming all over Jack's hand, letting out an incomprehensible yell. He just barely registers Jack groaning, then shaking and biting his shoulder after a few more wild thrusts.

When he starts to come back down from the high of his orgasm, Jack's chuckling, holding him close and stroking his hair, carefully cleaning him up, and whispering how good and how beautiful he is, how much Jack enjoyed him. He finds Jack's mouth, mostly for a kiss and partially because he can't entirely deal with Jack murmuring in his ear what a lovely boy he is.

The kiss is leisurely, undemanding, warm like laughter. There's something terribly comforting about Jack, something that invites intimacy. Between that and his mellow, post-orgasmic mood, Julian is unusually at ease in his skin.

They surface slowly, with more laughter and smiles. Jack grins and cups Julian's cheek, running a thumb over his lips. "That was glorious," he says. "Thank you. You're an absolute delight."

Julian lets out a giggle that's higher pitched than he's used to producing. It seems unreasonably comical that Jack would thank him for _that_ ; shouldn't it be the other way around? He opens his mouth, but all that pops out is something incoherent.

Jack pinches his cheek affectionately. "Damn, you're even prettier now. You look-" he shakes his head "-you look very well-fucked. It suits you." He ruffles Julian's hair. "Turn up to one of your lunches looking like this, eyes dark, hair a mess, I bet you ten bars of latinum Garak loses the ability to snark."

Another giggle, but at least Julian sounds slightly less like he's been taking illegal narcotics now. He actually forgot about Garak for a minute, which is possibly the highest compliment he could give about Jack's lovemaking, although he's not quite ready to admit just how much Garak's been on his mind almost this entire time. Jack kisses him again, soft and lazy, more affectionate than sexual. Julian could stay here forever. He hasn't felt this loose and relaxed in longer than he cares to remember.

"Okay?" Jack asks eventually.

Julian swallows a couple of times, and this time when he tries to speak, he's relieved to find he more or less has control over his vocal chords back. "I- yes. Okay. Very okay. Actually, sort of fabulous." It's just as well he's still a little short of breath, otherwise he would really be babbling rather than just briefly spouting nonsense.

Jack grins. "Good. You were definitely fabulous," he teases. "Sweet, gorgeous boy."

"I'm really not a boy, you know," Julian says, with a pout he immediately realises is a mistake and rather undermines his point, but that he can't seem to help.

Jack laughs. (To be the object of such amusement could easily be insulting, but it's so obviously good-natured, it feels like a compliment.) "Honey, I'm over two thousand years old. _Sisko_ is a boy from my perspective."

Julian blinks. "I'm sorry, you're how old?"

"It's a really long story." Jack puts a finger to Julian's chin and tilts his head up till their eyes meet. "I've been friends with Dax in four lifetimes now, and I was already ancient by humanoid standards when we met. Besides, you don't actually mind being called that, do you?"

Heat rushes to Julian's cheeks so fast, there's no point in protesting.

"Thought not." Jack runs a finger down the centre of his chest, chuckling softly when his breath stutters. "It's a compliment, anyhow," he murmurs.

"It is?"

"When you're as old and weary as me, someone who's-" He pauses; when he continues, he sounds almost wistful. "Let's just say experience is overrated."

Julian thinks of Dax, how much he envies her years of life and her confidence. He is, to put it mildly, sceptical. "Oh yes?"

Jack takes Julian's hand and kisses his knuckles, an oddly courtly gesture that catches him entirely off guard. "Far as I can tell, you don't have a cynical bone in your body," Jack murmurs. "You have absolutely no idea how refreshing that is."

"Hmmm." It's almost - _almost_ \- tempting to point out that after so long on this distant station, Julian considers himself rather jaded, but he finds he doesn't want to spoil Jack's impression of him. And besides, if Jack isn't exaggerating - if he's truly that old - then 'jaded' is surely relative. Julian might feel world-weary, but Jack probably has cynicism ten times as old as Julian's entire life.

"You should let all that brilliance and enthusiasm show more often. The universe needs as much of that as it can get." For the first time since they met, Jack seems utterly serious, completely in earnest. "I mean it, Julian. Stop pretending you're ordinary; you have so much to give, don't try and hide it."

Julian swallows hard. If only it were so easy; years of being careful never to be too smart or too quick or too strong have taken their toll. Something as simple as 'be yourself' is terrifyingly dangerous.

He has the almost unbearable urge to spill it all out, but even if it weren't an incredibly stupid idea to admit he's an augment to someone he's known less than a day, he couldn't bear it if Jack stopped looking at him with such warmth and looked at him like a monster instead. It feels as if Jack's getting at something beyond intelligence or physical ability, but after the confusing evening and the overwhelming sex, he can't process it properly; for once, his brain has been given too much to chew on at one time.

Jack gently tilts his chin up. "You're not just a clever guy. You're a good man, you have a good heart. Even if I never got to meet you, I'd know that from how your friends talk about you. Don't you dare try to hide that, don't waste time pretending you're someone you're not, and don't let life make you hard. Don't be ashamed of caring, of being so passionate. I bet that spark's what your Cardassian friend is drawn to. Well, that and your beautiful eyes," he adds with a grin, and he's back to teasing; the serious moment dissipates, and Julian files it away to think about later.

The compliments and innuendo combined leave him almost lost for words. The innuendo may be easier to deal with, for once. "Garak's not- it's not... like that," he tries.

"Mmhm." Jack's eyes are sparkling as if he's trying not to laugh. (At least he's _trying_.) "You really think you have any secrets after how you reacted with my fingers inside you, 'dear doctor'?"

Julian has to hide his face in Jack's chest. "This is very unfair," he points out. Did Jack overhear Garak calling him that?

"There's no point pretending," Jack says, voice gentle as he strokes Julian's hair. "And I don't think you really want to, do you?"

Julian lets out a long breath, then reluctantly shakes his head. "No." It's almost a relief. He's never been bold enough to share his muddled, confusing emotions about Garak with anybody, not even Jadzia, whom he suspects would understand better than anyone else. It gets lonely.

"You're adorable."

Julian can't help chuckling. "Well, I'm glad somebody thinks so, I suppose."

"Oh, it isn't just me. Hell, when Dax told me about you all, she described Julian Bashir as an adorable puppy." Jack is almost laughing as he says it, and when Julian makes an involuntary _hmph_ , he laughs outright. "She meant it as a compliment."

"That's all very well for you to say," Julian points out, chagrined and unwillingly amused. "A puppy?"

Jack ruffles his hair. "She loves you, you know that?"

"She does?"

"A lot. Not in a way that's gonna have her swooning at your feet, but Dax doesn't bestow her affection lightly. She really cares about you. I can see why."

Julian smiles despite himself. It isn't exactly a shock his persistent and rather mortifying crush on Jadzia is unrequited, and he's well aware he can be annoying even when he's trying desperately hard not to be. That she cares about him anyway, that she spoke about him so fondly to Jack, is... it's _nice_ , it makes him feel warm inside. "Oh."

"I know someone else who thinks you're adorable, too."

Julian looks up at him and cocks an eyebrow. "Besides you and Dax?"

"Yup. Well, I _think_ they find you adorable, I _know_ they find you attractive."

"Tease."

Jack smirks. "I'm sure Garak would say the same thing about you."

 _Oh_. His other embarrassing crush. "Look, you might know how Jadzia feels about me, but there's no way Garak would tell you-"

"Not on purpose, no."

"Not even by accident. Garak is too private to say anything of the sort."

"Tell me, doctor, what do you know about Cardassian body language?"

The subject change is unexpected but welcome. "Very little. The Federation's files on all aspects of their physiology and psychology are terribly sparse, and they are secretive by nature. When Garak was ill I had to- oh."

Jack moves in closer, till their noses touch again. "It just so happens that I've seduced a number of Cardassians over the years."

"You have?" _Good God, Julian, how eager do you want to sound?_ "Um, I mean-" When he was distracted by sex, it was slightly easier not to behave like a besotted fool.

Jack grins. "Knowing what they like isn't much good if you don't know how to get them naked in the first place. Not that you need much help where Garak's concerned. If he'd been looking at _me_ that way, I would've had my hand down his pants at the back of Quark's bar."

"Ngk." Suddenly Julian wants to witness that. "Golly."

"Really, though, this is all vital information for someone who might be asked to treat a Cardassian at a moment's notice," Jack continues, as if he hasn't just made Julian's brain start to leak out of his ears. He strokes his hand slowly, slowly down Julian's back and over his buttock, gently coaxing Julian's leg over his thighs so their bodies are pressed together again.

Julian closes his eyes for a second. His memory typically works rather well even when he's lightheaded from arousal, but this could be important one day, so he should at least try and concentrate. "So, uh." He licks his lips. "Where do we start?"

Jack chuckles. "Oh, somewhere safe. The face, maybe." Julian nods. "You know the chufa, right here?" Jack makes a small oval with his finger in the centre of Julian's forehead, and Julian almost goes crosseyed watching it. "You ever notice it changing colour?"

Julian nods. "Of course. It can get quite dark."

"That's the closest Cardassian equivalent to blushing."

Predictably, that makes Julian blush. _So much for safe_. "Oh." Still, it's... good to know. It always seems rather unfair that when Julian is embarrassed, it gets painted all over his cheeks, and there's no parallel for Garak. Now he knows this... well, there are a few conversations and reactions Julian will be taking a good long second look at.

"It can also indicate arousal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I saw how he touched your shoulder ridges." Jack squeezes Julian's shoulder, as if to illustrate.

"I don't _have_ shoulder ridges," Julian points out.

Jack makes a frustrated noise. "In a manner of speaking. Don't be so goddamned literal. Trust me," he whispers, "when a Cardassian touches your shoulders like this, it's the furthest thing from platonic imaginable."

"Oh." Garak's done that so many times - he did it the first time they met! Even if he assumes Julian wouldn't understand the significance, it has to mean something, doesn't it?

"I bet he'd give anything to bite you, too. Didn't you notice how he looked at you in that low cut shirt? Not that I blame him, you were practically edible, but you should wear it more often if you want him to take the hint."

Julian flushes hotter. Is that why Garak was fussing over it? Was he concerned Jack might be ogling Julian's throat? It seems absurd, but this whole evening has been absurd. "He made me that shirt," Julian admits in a very small voice.

There's a pause, then Jack erupts into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

For a minute, Jack's too busy laughing to answer. The laughter is rich and uninhibited, and if it weren't leaving Julian so confused, he'd really enjoy it. "Oh God, he's shameless." Jack can barely speak, but he walks his fingers along Julian's collarbone and touches the hollow of his throat. "You're exquisite, do you realise that?" he manages at last.

"Um, thank you?"

Jack leans in and nibbles lightly at the juncture between Julian's shoulder and neck. "The thing you need to know is that this is a major erogenous zone on a Cardassian."

Julian would point out it's quite erogenous for a Human too, except that he's suddenly mislaid his voice, possibly in Jack's mouth.

"If _I_ think you're exquisite, well. A Cardassian naturally has even more appreciation for really good shoulders and a lovely neck."

Julian suddenly realises where this is going, and the heat in his face turns into heat spreading halfway down his chest and a tender shiver along his arms.

"He made you a shirt to emphasise the parts of you he finds the most beautiful."

"Oh."

Jack draws back far enough to study Julian's expression. "Exactly how many shirts has he made you?"

It isn't possible for one's face to light on fire with sheer embarrassment, Julian is well aware of that, but his body is making a valiant effort. It no doubt speaks volumes.

Jack chuckles again. "I have to hand it to him. Utterly shameless, and yet still far too subtle unless you know certain things, which he no doubt believes you don't. It's such a Cardassian way to flirt."

"He's always trying to make me dress better," Julian admits. "I don't know if that's really flirting, though; it's just one of the things we argue about." Yes, Garak does flirt now and again, but it's mostly a meaningless extension of his customer service flattery, isn't it? And the shirt is- well, it's just a shirt.

An eyebrow. "You argue?"

"I mean- we don't- not argue, exactly." Julian feels oddly defensive of their friendship, which is somewhat idiotic given Jack just informed him Garak's been dressing him at least in part to make him more beautiful by Cardassian standards. "We discuss things. Animatedly."

"Often?"

Julian shrugs. "We've been having lunch at least once a week for, oh, over two years now? And we bump into one another around the station, of course. Garak can pick a fight out of nowhere. It isn't real arguing, though. We just talk about things, and we happen to have very... _diverse_ tastes." There's no suppressing the fond smile; some of his best memories here are of arguments with Garak. "I think he enjoys it, to tell you the truth. So I suppose you could say that's often."

Another pause, then another fit of laughter. Jack pulls Julian close and guffaws into his neck, and Julian really doesn't have a clue what could possibly be so funny.

"Jack?" he asks eventually.

Jack takes a few very deliberate deep breaths, and forces out a strained, "Yes?"

"Do I dare ask why that was so hilarious?"

Jack shakes his head. "My God, Julian. You have _no_ idea."

"I have no idea of what?"

"I really have to tell you something." There's still laughter in his voice.

Julian gulps.

Jack pulls back, cradling Julian's face in both hands and looking at him. "Okay, you know I've been telling you that I think Garak likes you?"

"Yes?"

"I take it back."

Julian blinks, more disappointed than he wants to admit.

"He doesn't like you, he's _crazy_ about you. If he weren't so... so _Cardassian_... but in his own way, he's signalling his interest quite boldly. If you were both Cardassian, you'd probably be engaged by now."

" _What_?"

"On Cardassia, arguing that way is flirting." Jack lets it sink in for a moment. "Or more like... courtship. Hell, sometimes it's practically foreplay. So what you're telling me is that you and Garak have been flirting - no, he's been _courting_ you - for literally years, he's been doing his best to make you look attractive, which totally worked by the way, and you're worrying that he doesn't _like_ you."

Julian stares at him, not quite able to process what he's being told. "What?" he manages again, weakly.

Jack chuckles and strokes his cheek. "Kinda blew your brain a bit, didn't I, honey?"

Julian nods.

"Hopeless. Cardassian reserve and British stiff upper lip; what a pair. You and Garak are much too polite. If either of you had fewer manners, you'd be fucking like bunnies all over this station."

"Um." He gulps.

"This is a good thing, Julian. You really like him, right?"

He nods again. There doesn't seem to be much point pretending otherwise.

"Then don't let the chance slip by." Jack smirks. "How about this, you tell me all about it and-" he lowers his voice to a husky purr that goes straight to Julian's cock "-I'll give you all my best insider tips on how to go about seducing your hot Cardassian neighbour. That's a fair exchange, right?"

It's so absolutely brazen, Julian laughs, and it eases his tension. "Hussy."

Jack lets out a startled laugh in return. "Hussy?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means, I just haven't heard it in at least three centuries. You know, living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be, but when it means meeting people like you-" he taps Julian's nose "-it's really not so bad, either."

"Thank you. I think."

Jack grins and leans in for another kiss, nipping lightly at Julian's bottom lip. "Now," he murmurs between nibbles and kisses, "about seducing your Cardassian..."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
